Replacement
by Lemoni
Summary: His face feels wet, the thunder is no longer a sound in the distance, the sky is falling, the cold rain is hitting him, wetting his blond hair, making him feel cold and he smiles, 'cause, for a moment, he believed he was crying. Kurogane X Fay
1. Starry sky tears

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, Fay D. Flourite or Kurogane all rights go to the creators "Clamp." I don't get any profit from this.

_**Autors Note:**_

When I started this fanfic I decided to made it around the Peacemaker Kurogane crew and Shinpachi was the main character, but then I started to think, and while thinking I reached the conclusion that it was a bad move keeping the fanfic that way if I wanted my story to be read.

I started to think which would be, between my favorite, the anime character that had the same charisma as Shinpachi so I would keep on writing the fanfic. I decided after a lot of thinking that Fay D. Flourite was the right one, so here it is.

Well last but not least a very important information: English isn't my first language, I speak Spanish, so if you see grammatical errors please let me know and tell me how to amend the mistake.

Without anything to state anymore I hope you enjoy the fanfic.

_**Thanks~**_

**~ o ~**

**REPLACEMENT.**

**By Lemoni~**

I have tried so hard my whole life for nothing. I knew it from the beginning that I wasn't the kind of person that makes the sky shine with my presence. My existence means pain for everyone, I know, I'm quite aware of that, but even with that knowledge I was selfish enough and didn't end it for the sake of all the ones I love. I'm sorry... I just wanted to feel loved once, I just wanted to smile without hurting everyone else, I... I really don't have an excuse for my selfish behavior. If I have one more minute, I would love to give you... all of you a long moment to hurt me, hurt me and return me all the pain I put all of you through. I would let you all to make me bleed and maybe when my life is slowly drifting away I would see all of you smiling, knowing you did the right thing, you destroyed a selfish monster that was allowed to make so much pain and never was stopped. But, I know all of you, you're so kind, so loving, so understanding, even with a monster like me that doesn't deserve it... and you won't kill me, and that makes me so sad 'cause all of you'll carry your pain through all your lives and all of that is going to be my fault and all you're going to do is see me with your kinds eyes... if it has any meaning I'm really, really sorry.

**- o -**

Yuii was just looking at the sky, just trying to understand why his father didn't like him, maybe he was really an offense to all that was good. He sighed maybe if he worked really hard in the rice harvest his father would look at him and tell him how he did a good job... yeah right, he was deluding himself once again, he knew that his father did all the hard work, after all his brother needed many things; shoes, clothes, education, toys, food, nothing of that were free.

Food... his stomachache gave a loud and painful growl remembering him that he hadn't eaten yet... The old bread and leftovers hadn't been enough, but he know that he was just a glutton. He remembers the day he asked his father for more food, his father told him that he was lucky to get anything from his family, and his back reminded him of the pain a selfish desire like wanting more food can cause. The horrible and large whip lacerations run across his back reminding him of his position, he never forgets he's the evil twin now, but don't misunderstood, his father really is a good man. No don't get him wrong, he isn't delusional about the beatings, he knows they are not an act of love... but he knows that his father is an excellent person, he just have to deal with a blockhead like him and that would put anyone in a bad mood.

His father was a great citizen, a perfect neighbor, a valuable community asset, a loving father and sometime ago a loving husband. The devotion he puts to make anyone life better is something to be recognized and respected. He would help without distinctions; poor, rich, man, woman, religious, atheists, young or old, he would always try to help them to the best of his abilities. He really was a generous man, and that generosity, that habit of give without coercion, was extended to his family. His twin Fay lived in heaven and was safe and warm, that's what really mattered, bluntly put if he could wish for anybody, and he means "anybody" in the world to be his father, without seconds thoughts, he would choose him again.

Another angry growl made him abandon his thoughts, his stomachache really was getting worse... if he goes to sleep right now there will be no problem but if he stays awake a little more it will be to painful to let him sleep, but right now that didn't matter, he was in the middle of a dream, away from the cruel reality... his family looked so happy inside the house... he just needed to see them a little more, just a little more. After all they were celebrating his brother's birthday... he was here to give him his present, but he wasn't so sure anymore, the two of them where so happy, he knows that if he steps in there the mood will really drop and, look!, the cake candles are burning! Gosh!, another growl from his stomach, why couldn't his damn stomach cooperate, they're going to catch them if he keeps doing that... and... did he talk about his stomach in third person!? He's starting to suspect that he may be crazy.

The sky is thundering now, icy rain is about to fall and his stomach gives another loud, angry growl but... he just need a few seconds more, his twin brother is about to blow out the candles he can't, for dear life, lose that special moment of his other self. He's making his wishes right now, and the smile he's wearing is so beautiful... really a proud son of her mother, with a kind smile, for a moment he looks so alike their mother, even thought he knows that's impossible, 'cause he looks like himself since both of them are identical twins, the two sides of a mirror.

For a moment he forgets he's supposed to be hidden but that smile, he wish he could smile like him and his mother, he wish... he wish he hadn't been born at all... suddenly the happy picture is snatched from his sight; his father is in the window. He should have stayed hidden. His eyes widen open in fear when he looks his father's face. He's furious, he can feel the bloody promise of an inhuman punishment, and then he listens Fay calling his father with a worried tone. Without words, without sparing a glance he closes the curtain and tell him in a gentle voice that everything is ok, that he thought he saw something but it was nothing. In that moment his face feels wet, the thunder is no longer a sound in the distance, is in his head, the sky is falling, the cold rain is hitting him, wetting his blond dirty hair and crappy clothes, making him feel cold and he smiles, 'cause, for a moment, he believed he was crying.

**- o -**

To recall what happened the day after his twins' birthday would be an act of masochism, so he simply limps to the rice field to start once again his job journey, the burning in his legs, arms and back are becoming a minor pain and he has to be grateful that he isn't crippled or he would be a burden for his family; but the thoughts aroused by living in that short dream are troubling him. He tries to make those thoughts to stop making noise, transforming them in a buzzing sound in his head, but his brain won't cooperate and the numbness in his hearth is hurting him, perhaps his brain has been talking with his stomach and the two of them were doing a conspiracy against him and... he's now officially crazy... a long sigh confirms it.

Suddenly a big abdominal pain is making him double and kneel, he's panting, trying to get air into his lungs but the pain won't let him. Maybe working after the beating was a bad idea, but that isn't the real problem, he's in a weakened state he can't stop the feelings of pain in his heart and that is making him vulnerable to the cruel life again, he promised his mom he won't cry, he would smile for her, he would love for her, he would live to honor her memory until his last breath... but that oath had become so difficult to keep, so heavy to carry on his thin shoulders. He just wish for a tiny second to die, to end it for good, for real. After all he's a walking corpse with a smile, but still a corpse... and suddenly like a heaven's gift the world is engulfed in darkness.

When he woke up he could see the stars and the moon shining in the sky. In the time his eyes took to refocus so he could saw which way he needed to go he suddenly watched once again the sky and thought that he really likes it, after the rain the sky is clear without a single cloud in the sky line, he remembered that his mom told him that good things happen when the sky is clear, the wind bring new opportunities, new friends, new omens. He smiled, his mom was a beautiful human being.

After he managed to woke up and started the journey to the little tent he owns near his family house, a quiet tune made it out of his lips and for a moment his pain is forgotten, he doesn't remember he's supposed to be a gross reminder of a tragedy, he deeply breaths the fresh air and fills his lungs with new hopes and when he reaches his destination he felt lightheaded and for once he sleeps, for once a dreamless sleep.

**~ o ~**

Wow first chapter done!

Well read & review please.


	2. The heavy rain

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, Fay D. Flourite or Kurogane all rights go to the creators "Clamp." I don't get any profit from this.

_**Autors Note.**_

Ok, a new chapter, yay! Thanks to all the good reviews and cheers you gave me, my heart is filled with joy, because I know now that at least my English wasn't a total epic fail, LOL. Well seriously now I want to really thank PhreshxxxBear, Melissa Brite, Francy, knight in shining armour,"hi" and all that liked the story, my most humbles thanks.

Well now getting to the point I hope all of you like once again this new chapter, I don't think it's to long but it's longer than the first one. I see this chapter as a pivotal point for the whole development of the story... still no Kurogane here yet, but be patient I promise he'll appear. I've never seen Fay as an angst character, a misterious one with a crap of a background maybe, but not angst, so I make this chapter a little brighter than the other first one.

I decided to include as well a little piece of dialogues so the reading won't be heavy or boring. I think they do really improve the pace the story takes. But I will really apreciate your comments about it. Like in the first chapter if you see grammar or spelling "horrors" 'cause they aren't errors, please inform me and tell me how to correct the mistake.

Well aren't I the talkative one, I'll stop spamming now so you can, or I hope, enjoy this chapter.

_**Thanks~**_

**~ o ~**

**REPLACEMENT.**

**By Lemoni~**

Everytime I see you my hearts hurts, and it hurts because I can see all the pain that shines in your eyes. Your beautiful pale blue irises are unable to hide all the pain you're suffering, and like a bad joke, you think you fool everyone. But what really hurts me isn´t the fact that I can see your pain, but the fact that I can't feel it, the way you won't share it with me so I can help you with your burden, with your unhappy and unfair memories, with everything you think is your fault even when is not.

I don't blame you with for anything, so please, let me be there for you, let me be the one to heal your broken soul or at least let me be your friend, your brother, your twin. If you really want to make me happy, please... live, be happy, fill your heart with joy, dance carefree for once and smile... but not the way you do it now... a beautiful but still broken smile. I hope one day you can meet someone that can broke it, broke that mask that you wear day in and day out, that horrible smile that hurts you.

Believe when I say that I would gladdy die to see you happy at least once, to make you happy just one time, I don't care how small the hope is but... if I get a promise that you will have the chance to be happy... I would glady die for it... because I love you, because that is what you really deserve.

That's what you can't understand, that your worth it. It doesn't matter what fathers does or says to you, doesn't matter how you hurt yourself thinking your a horrible reminder of a tradegy, doesn't matter how many times you deny it if not with words with your actions, I say, I think, I believe your worth it, and when you less think of it you'll find someone else that will make you understand and will give you all the love that you deserve, because your worth it...

I can only watch your beautiful blue irises again, and wish with all my heart, with all that is me... that you can be happy... I want to see you cry once so your eyes will be unclouded and unguarded for once... showing everyone the beautiful soul that is bleeding inside so they can see the angel I see... I just hope... I hope...

**- o -**

It's raining today again, a heavy rain... yes I know the word-term is quite strange, but that's the only way I can think of explaining the feeling it gives me. The heavy drops makes the landscape looks gray and liveless, a sense of dread is invading my body, head to toe and it leaves me chilled to the bone, and I don't know why... I feel like something really bad is about to happen... like... the feeling I had when my mom died... it looks like the sky is mourning an innocent soul... as I turn to my humble... tent I can only think that I really hate this weather.

The hole day seemed like this rain, in the morning I was working on the rice field like every normal day, warmer than others days, the rain from yesterday left all the fields humid and slippery. The red earth turning to a warm clay that sticks to your feet, leaving you with no traction at all and battling a loosed war.

Yeah, the kind of weather that can drive anyone crazy, I could feel the hole day the sweat rolling down my face, back, armpits, legs everywhere as I was working, it was really horrible, and more if you consider I prefer cold, windy days. But not everything was lost, in a tiny break I got from working, just to get a little cool and drink some water I saw my twin brother. He brought me lunch, some steamed vegetables with rice and a piece of his birthday cake. He told me it was our birthday cake but... I really don't think my birthday is a joyful festivity, but oh well I won't tell him that, so I just smiled and told him he was right, must be the sun. As I laughed I could saw his eyes looking to mine, angry eyes, guess it was a bad joke. He just told me to ate it before it cooled down so I did and God was the lunch good... I could almost hear my stomach singing with joy... and that made me smile, the little bastard.

After I finished I saw my brother looking intently at me, so I thought to better ask him if I really made him mad with the bad joke I better apologize before he started to hate me... if he hates me I would truly suffer. I was about to open my mouth and apologize when he surprised me, he took out a little white box with a pale blue ribbon and told me with a big smile _- Happy Birthday Yuii!_

I couldn't hide the happiness it gave me to hear that, even when I know I shouldn't be happy about being here, bu to know someone, no... not someone, to know Fay, my lovely twin thought it was a happy day just because I was born, I couldn't help it. As I took the little box from his grasp I looked him to the eye and told him a quiet thank you, and I was shocked to receive a big smile. As I was about to open the box I could feel and see how excited he was, so just to joke a little I started examining the box like it was the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my whole life, he just smacked me lightly behind my head telling me to hurry or he would die.

_- Aah, so you will die if I don't open this box now?_ I told him with a joking grin. - _Aww Yuii, cut the crap and open the damn box!_ He told me in a whine that reminded me of an angry puppy. I just laughed. I was in the middle of deciding if I would torture him a little more with the curious white box when he tackled me to the ground and started tickling me to dead, I started laughing so hard my ribs hurt, I couldn't breath... my eyes were wet with laughing tears, the only ones I allowed myself with, and I really couldn't keep going I asked for a truce... the little devil... choking me to dead with laughter, as I panted trying to catch my breath I looked up and saw my brother standing over me, bot of us with a healty blush in our cheeks and a big smile. The sky was blue over his head and a single white cloud was passing by... this really was my perfect world.

I was about to sit myself up when suddenly Fay reached for me and hugged me, he tugged me up but didn't let go of me. I was pressed against his chest and I could only hear the beat of his heart, I got comfortable in his embrace and closed my eyes, for a moment I think I lost myself between my other self, for a moment I was Fay, for a moment Yuii was dead and everything was happy for all of us.

My father was with my mother the way they used to, sitting both of them in the house just enjoying the warm fire from the fireplace, the logs crackling and Fay was drawing himself in a sheet of paper and... and suddenly I was also there... as I got inside the house everywhere my hands touched started flaming, my mother called me with a smile and opened her arms to give a hug... I could only think – _No... don't go, don't go to her!_.. as I hugged her she burst into angry flames... but my little self won't let go of her... he would just smile and keep a strong hold as she bursts in flames, she suddenly saw me, as she was incinerating in the blue flames, she told me with tears in her eyes... - _Why did you kill me Yuii? Why did you take this happiness from Fay? Why?_ My breath stopped, if I was never born maybe... Fay will be living with our... no, not our, never our, his mother, his father, his family, his happiness! Like when you fall in ice cold water I returned from that nightmare to the cruel reality, I was trying to make my chest expand and breath.

Suddenly I was aware of being hugged and couldn't stop the vision of my mother in flames once again, crying sadly, looking at me with betrayal embed in her eyes... I stopped breathing... my eyes fell wide open... Fay was hugging me! Fay will burn and disappear! _-No! _I yelled, anguish filled my soul, I don't want to kill Fay! When that thought crossed my mind I jumped out in fear from Fay's embrace, _- Let go! Let go!_ but he was holding me, I needed to let him go I killed everything I loved, I was a killer, a plague, a cursed child. I won't kill you.

I was drowning I really didn't want to be here anymore I pushed Fay a little rough with my hands, I needed to rebuilt the wall that had been broken with that hug. Fay let me go and looked hurt, please don't... _- I... don't misunderstood it's me I'm protecting you from... it isn't you, never you._ I turned down my sight, I couldn't look at you with that sad face... I heard you sigh sadly for a moment, before tuggin my chin up, your kind eyes looked me and your voice reached my head... _- Don't hide Yuii, cry if you need to I'll be here, but don't hide please... you aren't a monster ..._

I recovered myself and looked up it was going to rain... the sky turned gray and a gust of cold wind blew by... I was cold, so cold, I shivered a little and remembered Fay was there to... I opened my eyes and looked into his face... He was so worried What have I done? He comes here to give a present and I break down freaking him out... I smiled... he looked anguished... so I smiled more. I picked up the little white box from the grass and opened... I could only look stunned with what I found inside, a beautiful necklace with a teardrop shaped pale blue gem. He took it from my shaking hands smiling, and locked it firmly in my neck... _- It's a fluorite stone, I saw it the other day in the market, I bought it to this gipsy woman who told me it's supposed to be a lucky charm so... I want you to wear it... I think it suits you, it has the same color of your eyes, their beautiful._

We where in a comfortable silence, a little smile in our faces. I know I'm supposed to be suffering as a punishment, but for a moment I didn't thought about it. Suddenly I saw my father watching us, he was holding an umbrella, he called Fay and told him to go home because it was going to rain soon. He glanced at me and with a sneer told me – _Don't you dare hurt Fay like you did to your mother monster!_ Fay stood up – _Dad stop it! – Don't start with me Fay, what do you think your doing with this killer, this devil disguised as you! He is a pest!_ Fay was angry but, my father was right I stood up and gave him my thanks for the meal and the gift and ran from the rice field as fast as I could to the tent. I heard Fay calling me, telling me to stop, but I needed to escape from there. The cold drops hit my face as I arrived to the only place I deserved to call home...

**- o -**

As I remembered the day I looked up at the sky and told no one – _I really hate this weather... it's so much like me... soulless... I hate it, I totally hate it..._

**~ o ~**

Second chapter done... yay, I'm happy!

Well read & review please.


	3. Broken soul

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, Fay D. Flourite or Kurogane all rights go to the creators "Clamp." I don't get any profit from this.

_**Autors Note.**_

Ok, a new chapter, yay! First of all I think I need to apologize for not updating soon. I'm really sorry, is just that TRC end was so disappointing I really was frustrated and lost all my inspiration for keep doing this fanfic, but now I'm back and I promise that won't happen again.

Well I hope all of you like once again this new chapter, the development of the story goes well or so I think, but if you don't think the same please send me a message telling me what changes can be done so the story doesn't feel rushed.

Once again Kurogane isn't here yet, but I bet you'll love this chapter, or at least I loved writing it. Please be patient I promise Kurogane will appear. Also this chapter is told from Fay's point of view and the introduction are the father's thoughts in case it isn't clear.

I will really appreciate your comments and reviews about it. Like in the first chapter if you see grammar or spelling "horrors" (because they aren't errors, Lol), typos or anything like that, please inform me and tell me how to correct the mistake. I'll give you a cookie.

Well I'll stop spamming now so you can, or so I hope, read and enjoy this chapter.

_**Thanks~**_

**~ o ~**

**REPLACEMENT.**

**By Lemoni~**

I hate you. You're a monster; you're a monster that kills everything it touches, that doesn't deserve happiness, that doesn't even deserve to be alive. You're a horrendous monster without feelings, without remorse, you use the face of an angel, my angel Fay, but that doesn't blind me to the fact that you're only the reflection of something good. You can't trick me I can see all the ugliness that lies behind that horrible smile, that smile that you put even after your mother died, even after you killed her and saw her last breath.

Did you enjoy her suffering? Did you laugh with glee at her misfortune? Did you see her dead eyes and liked it? I bet you did. Like the lake that enchanted Narcissus you kill with the beauty you reflect and enjoy the fact that they can't see your ugliness until the very end. You killed your mother, the woman that gave you life that feed you, that trusted you. My beautiful wife fell into the lake just like Narcissus and you're trying to make Fay fall to. But that is where your fail lays, no monster, you've already lost, you can't deceive anyone now. I'll kill you before you have even the slightest chance to hurt what is dearest to me. I won't let you take Fay away from me, not the same way I let you take my wife's life.

I knew from the beginning that you were a horrendous monster, but Elda loved you, Elda named you, kept you, she thought that she could live happy forever after keeping a monster but like the old saying says, raise ravens and they will poke out your eyes. I won't let you do the same to Fay. I will kill you before that. I'll put an end to the misery you bring.

**- o -**

The whole afternoon I've been replaying what happened in the morning, the encounter with my sweet twin brother Yui and the cruel words that my father said to him. Yui doesn't deserve that treatment, but no matter what I said to him it's like he is a monster to him, in his eyes there's only a vermin, a creature without feelings, without hope or the need to be loved just like everyone else.

I know where this come from, since my mother died my father changed drastically, I don't know what broke in him, something snapped after my mother's decease, my father lost his ground and I think that is why he blames everything on Yui, no matter how insignificant or ridiculous the problem is, he just blames him. I've talked to him before and it only infuriates him, I've stopped trying, because in the end the one that suffers is Yui. He thinks my twin has brainwashed me or something, like he is a monster that plays with the people's hearts until he consumes them. He said he's a pest… I hate that, when my father says that I just can help it… I hate him.

If my mother were alive surely she would be so disappointed of this, the way my father treats my twin, the way he beats him, the way he tortures him every chance he has. The torture is of the worst kind, the blows heals, the beatings sometime have to stop, but when he says those horrendous things to Yui, the torture doesn't end, he always is thinking about it… I know it, he may think he can fool me with those empty smiles, but I'm his twin, I know, I feel everything that happens in his soul, his heart, his body. I know when he is hurting… and I can't help him.

This morning was like the old Yui was with me once again, the happy Yui, the one my mother loved, the one that always wore a kind smile, but something in him snapped too, something in him is so hurt that he can't trust no one with his feelings anymore.

What worries me is that he thinks now that my mother's dead was his fault, that if he wasn't there then the things surely would have taken another course, but that is a lie, how can he think that an accident was his fault? Her dead was an unfortunate accident nothing more, anyway if there is someone to blame would be me, she died trying to protect me, and still in the end, he carried all the blame.

I was so sick that night; I can barely remember anything from it. I had a high fever and it didn't want to get low no matter what my mother did. It was raining that night, and my parent was stuck in the rice field barn. The rain made it impossible for him to return home that day, so my mother took the initiative to go and fetch the doctor, the story is a know one, the horse she was ridding got scared with a lighting so she fell and suffered a severe injury that caused her an internal bleeding, by the time my father found her and we had the opportunity to found the doctor it was too late… she didn't make it.

She died in our home, in her bed, with Yui holding his hand and crying he even wasn't aware she had died. By the time I recovered from my sickness the funeral of my mother was past story. I cried so much in those days, the fault eating my soul to the core, leaving me empty and without hope. I didn't talk to anyone for almost six months.

That was when Yui took care of everything, from the house chores to helping father in the rice field, he stopped going to school and got a part time jobs whenever he had a chance to help with father with a few bucks. In case you're wondering why… because a funeral is a very expensive thing. He also took care of me; he tried to cheer me and father to the best of his abilities. He visited our mother's grave every weekend and kept the tomb clean, he always made it his job to put a fresh bouquet of white lilies our mother's favorites and he still does that. He always was wearing a sunny smile.

I've to recognize even thought it shames me that at the beginning I hated Yui too. He didn't cried like my father and I did, he didn't mourned or mother, he seemed like nothing had happened. I was angry, how could he be so serene after that? Was he really an unfeeling monster? Didn't he love our mother enough to cry a few tears for her? Didn't she even deserve that little from his part? I treated him like the bastard I thought he was but I couldn't be more wrong.

One day I complained everything to him. I told him he was a monster, how I wish he was the dead one and not my mother, how I hated him. I remember him just looking at me, like he was going to cry, like he wanted to scream, but he just looked at me… without saying anything, without retorting anything and I don't know why I suddenly saw him in the eyes. That was the day I noticed something strange in my twin, I remember seeing his empty eyes and also I remember seeing that horrible first broken smile… that smile, the one that told me that I didn't know my twin anymore, the one that told me I was the monster not him; that horrible smile is marked in my memory, because that was the day I broke his soul. I also keep in mind that was the day I saw the light, I felt horrible after that, I still remember that day and my chest physically hurts, with pent up emotion.

After that I started to notice the little changes in my twin's behavior, the little rope burn marks in his wrists, the limping movements of his body, the multiple hiding bruises, the lost weight, his frazzled nerves, the subdued conduct, the stress marks in his face, the fear that invaded his eyes every time my father returned home. It wasn't long before I discovered why.

It was late that Thursday's night. My father hadn't returned home yet and Yui was working extra hard to keep everything clean and tidy before my father returned home, I wasn't able to sleep, since that day I've been trying to keep an eye in Yui all the time, searching for the moment that I could apologize to him, that I could talk to him. My mother's dead affected him the most and no one had noticed that. When my father returned that night he was drunk and reeking of cigarette, cheap perfume and alcohol. After my mother had died he had changed so much… I almost couldn't recognize him. Suddenly a hard slap put me on alert, I heard Yui's cries as he landed on the floor, hard, and when I entered the living room the scene before my eyes was horrendous.

Yui was covering his little body from my father's hits, his left eye was a black bruise and the right one was barely open, his sleeves leave his arm uncovered and yellow and purple bruises covered them they were alternated with burn marks. I could see blood in his face, in the floor, and I could see my brother trying not to yell. How long has this been happening? Since what day my twin brother was being abused, tortured and beaten by our father? I just remember yelling to my father to stop, trying to make him stop. All of sudden my father turned to me and slapped me hard; I hit the floor because of the strength put into the slap.

I remember that I touched my bruised cheek, looking at his eyes, with fear and hurt. He looked into mine with the same displayed emotions. Suddenly he turned to Yui and started yelling to him to look at me, at the same time he grabbed his head in an iron grip, I could see the hair tearing from his scalp because of this – _Look well monster, you hurt Fay, you make me hurt Fay, that's the only thing you can __do, hurt, kill, harm, you can't do anything more._ As he said that Yui's eyes where wide open, looking my bruised cheek and mumbling something I couldn't hear.

I couldn't let him do this to Yui so I yelled at him – _This isn't Yui's fault, is yours, you hurt me, you hurt Yui, you're the one hurting anyone in this room!_ Abruptly my father let go of Yui and he stumbled to the floor I remember embracing him as I looked at my father with fury, daring him to try to touch Yui one more time. He just went to his room and slammed the door. That night I tended Yui's wounds, he was like a zombie, chanting that he was sorry the entire time. I remember crying that night as I embraced him and made him sleep in my bed, asking forgiveness without receiving an answer.

The next morning I woke up and I remember trying to embrace Yui but in my bed there was only empty space, he wasn't in the house, but my breakfast was in the table, I also didn't see my father until several days later when he entered my room. I was very aware of every moment he did, when he out of the blue embraced me and asked me if I could forgive him, that what happened the other night will never repeat again. I was torn between saying yes and no. I couldn't forgive what he did to my twin, but he also was my beloved father. I remember that I resigned returned his embrace and said to him that it was ok, not before making him promise me that he would never hurt Yui again.

The next day I saw my twin entering our room and I embraced him hard, happy to saw him, he returned my embrace and smiled at me, like nothing have happened, his swollen eyes could barely open and I was broken to saw this. He told me he was moving out and no matter what I told him, no matter that I assured him that our father would never hit him again, he was determined to move out.

I hear a thundering sound in the sky and looked at it, as the rain started to fall I could only said to no one… - _I hate this rain, it hurts Yui…_

**~ o ~**

Third chapter up, my inspiration has returned.

Well read & review.


End file.
